Fight to the Death
by Sugarsnike
Summary: SUMMARY: The akatsuki and konohagakure war has started. Story is better than the summary. [[No Pairings]] RATED FOR BLOOD, SLIGHT DEATH, AND SOME LANGUAGE. [[Oneshot]]


**Fight to the Death**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY IN THIS. THAT IS OF COURSE, UNLESS YOU THINK THE MAIN CHARACTER WAS AN OC. OTHERWISE, THEY BELONG TO KISHIMOTO.

SUMMARY: The akatsuki and konohagakure war has started. Story is better than the summary. No Pairings

R&R

A stabbing pain engulfs my hunched form as another kunai strikes me. With a grunt, I grab my sword and slice at the attacker. Their body is cut in half instantly as their bloody form falls to the ground. This was war. A war against the hidden leaf village and the akatsuki. I was on the akatsuki's side.

My cloak had been tattered to the form of rags, so I tossed it off to the side. Many shinobi of konohagakure were pouring in by the hundreds. It was getting harder and harder as my strength slowly depleted. Itachi and Kisame were hacking away at their opponents with no mercy. It seemed like they had been doing it all their lives. Oh wait. They HAD been doing it most of their lives.

"Dammit!" I shouted out, stabbing yet another one of the attackers.

"When will they just all die!?"

"Stop complaining!" One of the other members yelled to me.

I gave a harsh look toward the man.

"I don't care if you are a member like me, I will kill you if you speak like that to me ever again." I hissed out with a snarl.

"Now stop gaping and kill more of these ninja!"

Noticing that the shinobi gathered in the middle before attacking, I slowly crept towards the gathering spot. Noticing that the Rokudaime was there, giving out strict directions to the ninja, I gave a menacing grin. I ran my tongue over my dry lips before dashing towards him. Taking out my twin daggers, I began lashing at the shinobi who were waiting for instructions. They never had a chance.

After the bloody mini-massacre had taken place, I slowly approached the Rokudaime, a small limp from when I had been stabbed by that shinobi earlier.

'_I should have kept my guard up_' I silently scolded myself as I kept an emotionless face on. When at war, any little thing can and **will** be used against you.

"Rokudaime Naruto." I said with a straight face on.

"Pleasure to see you again."

His eyes saddened slightly at the fact I had joined this war.

"You too."

"Well, shall we begin?"

"If we must."

It was obvious that the last thing he wished to do was to fight me. I was in a horrible condition and I looked like a monster. Not that the last part mattered. I AM a monster. The blood from the war, both my blood and others, had smeared on my face, my arms, legs, clothes, everything. I had numerous cuts and gashes on my body and my clothes were slightly tattered. My hair had been cut from its waist length to just under my ears. My right eye had been cut, but not deep enough to blind me forever. It temporarily blinds me and then it returns to normal.

Taking a fighting stance, I slowly breathed out. As I did that, I noticed that my breathing had become ragged and hard. It was either from being tired or the cut I had gotten on my neck at the beginning of the fight. My hand had a slight shake to it as I gripped my twin daggers hard. My legs felt weak, but I knew I had to be strong. If I wasn't, I would never make it out alive.

It seems that the Rokudaime had taken the first move because I had blinked only for a second and he was gone.

'_So fast!_'

Another second later, he appeared behind me, leaving a wind that fluttered my hair a bit. My eyes were wide, but now I knew this fight was going to be serious. Not a simple training, like I had thought it would be like at the beginning. Naruto was a strong opponent and he was going to be a hard one to beat.

Taking my dagger from my left hand, I stabbed behind me, but he was already gone. My sharp eyes quickly scanned the area for him and soon I spotted him.

"Right there!"

I took a few sharp kunai and I swiftly tossed them at him, narrowly dodging his head. A few strands of his golden hair fluttered down. Taking a few more kunai, I attached exploding tags on them and threw them in a straight line. If I threw them correctly, he will be severely burned. As I was going to toss them, a shuriken knocked the kunai out of my hand and scattered them on the ground.

"What the hell!?" I shouted out in anger. A perfect chance lost.

Glaring in the direction where it had come from, I noticed that the elder Uchiha was fighting the younger Uchiha. A battle of the two, one to win the war, the other to avenge his fallen clan. A fight of dignity.

My hand was bleeding now, a deep cut from the shuriken stinging it slightly. I gave a low growl as I looked around. I couldn't spot my opponent. I swore under my breath, looking around at my surroundings, trying to find something out of place. My eyes darted left and right until finally I saw a small flash of gold.

"The predator has found its prey…" I hissed out as I dashed to him with unimaginable speed. Yet, it was only half of his speed.

"Stop hiding and fight me like a real man you coward!" I shouted out.

Suddenly I heard a loud wind like noise….a noise like a tornado. Looking off to the side, I saw Itachi on the floor, dead. All the other akatsuki members had also fallen dead…all but me. I turned around and saw a figure running swiftly toward me. With wide eyes, I spat out blood. A sharp pain had engulfed my whole body. The rasengan had hit me straight on. Blood poured out of my chest wound. I spat out more blood. With one last look at Naruto I gave a slight lopsided grin.

"Guess you weren't a coward after all….." I managed to whisper before falling to the ground, lying in a pool of blood.

After the death of a worthy opponent, Naruto stared at his hand. The hand that killed her.

He looked at his bloodstained hand. It had been a fight to the death and he had won.

But deep down…Naruto knew he had lost.

He slowly trudged along, gazing at the bodies that had filled the area.

Many of his friends were there lying on the ground dead.

Sakura had been stabbed in the head a few times as she was trying to heal a wounded shinobi.

Kakashi had been attacked by Kisame and his Samehada and sliced in half…

Ino was trying to protect Shikamaru but she had gotten burnt horribly by a Fire expert.

Shikamaru had been killed soon after.

Chouji was driven to a cliff full of jagged rocks at the bottom. He had been stabbed through the chest and died instantly.

Kurenai had gone missing a week before and hadn't been seen since. It is believed she was on the akatsuki's side.

With a sad look, he finally left the area.

A fight to the death this war had been.

A bloody death it was.

A horrible, bloody mess.

Eh. It was horrible. I know. Anyways, don't be mean with your comments please T.T

Yeah..well…..Review!


End file.
